La mirada del amanecer
by Vanaglondiel
Summary: La mirada del amanecer' nos narra la historia de Sakurai Yumi, shinigami recién graduada y asignada al 6º escuadrón de la Sociedad de Almas. Allí descubrirá qué es el amor y se verá involucrada en un triangulo amoroso de lo más especial...


_**La mirada del amanecer**_

El sol se alzaba en la sociedad de almas. Yumi se preparaba para su primer día como shinigami. Por fin había superado los exámenes de la academia y se preparaba para ejercer como tal. Había abandonado su casa en el rukongai, ya que ahora viviría en el seiretei con el resto de shinigamis.

Esa mañana se celebraría la ceremonia de graduación y cada nuevo shinigami sería asignado en función de sus capacidades y aptitudes al escuadrón correspondiente. Yumi estaba muy nerviosa, todavía no sabía que le iba a deparar el destino. Se lavó apresuradamente y peinó su larga melena castaña, la recogió en una cola alta y seguidamente se hizo un moño. Se retocó el flequillo y aún no había acabado cuando la puerta se abrió súbitamente:

-¡¿En qué estás pensando?!¡¿Todavía estás así?!- gritó Maki.

Maki era compañera de Yumi, habían pasado todos los años de Academia juntas y ése era su día de graduación.

- Perdón... –dijo Yumi mientras comprobaba que todo estaba en su sitio.

Acto seguido las dos amigas salieron corriendo hacia el patio donde se celebraba la ceremonia.

Cuando llegaron ya había comenzado. Se pusieron disimuladamente en las últimas filas y esperaron pacientemente a ser llamadas.

El patio estaba lleno de shinigamis recien graduados, ordenados en filas y presididos por una tribuna dónde se situaban los capitanes con sus tenientes. Todos estaban nerviosos e impacientes por ver a qué escuadrón eran asignados.

Maki se acercó disimuladamente a Yumi y comenzó a susurrar:

-¿A qué escuadrón quieres ser asignada? Ojala me asignasen al 6º escuadrón...- dijo mientras sus ojos se volvían dos corazones enormes.

-Eu? –dijo Yumi.

-¿¡Pero tú no tienes ojos o qué!? – dijo alzando la voz hasta que se dio cuenta de que le iban a llamar la atención. - ¿Nunca has visto al capitán o al teniente del 6º escuadrón?¿En qué mundo vives? No conocer a Kuchiki Byakuya ni a Abarai Renji... – añadió mientras miraba a Yumi como si fuera un bicho raro.

Acto seguido Maki agarró a Yumi por el brazo y señaló hacia donde se encontraban capitán y teniente. De repente, una voz anunció que iban a ser asignados los nuevos shinigamis a sus correspondientes escuadrones, se les nombraría uno a uno por orden alfabético y a continuación se les diría el escuadrón al que iban a pertenecer. Maki cruzó los dedos y Yumi contuvo la respiración.

-Aeda Yuuhi, 7º escuadrón... – la voz continuó unos minutos más - ... Itou Maki, 10º escuadrón...

-Bueno... el capitán Hitsugaya tampoco está nada mal – añadió Maki con una sonrisa picarona mientras sacaba la lengua -. Bueno, nos vemos – y dicho esto se alejó corriendo hacia donde un shinigami del 10º escuadrón le hacía señales.

La voz continuaba llamando a los nuevos shinigamis. Ya faltaba poco.

-... Saitou Nanase, 13º escuadrón; Sakaki Hiro, 8º escuadrón... Sakurai Yumi, 6º escuadrón...

El corazón de Yumi dio un vuelco. Miró a su alrededor pero nadie le hacía señales. Se dirigió hacia la única puerta que había en el patio y salió por allí. Era otro patio, semejante al anterior pero algo más pequeño. Los tenientes de cada escuadrón se ocupaban de agrupar a los nuevos integrantes. Abarai estaba sólo apoyado en la pared.

- Em... estooo... teniente Abarai – dijo haciendo torpemente una reverencia- soy Sa-sa-sakurai Yu-yumi. A su-su ser-vi-vicio.

Renji la observó detenidamente. Desde la punta de los pies hasta la cabeza. Y no le desagradó nada de nada lo que vio.

- Bienvenida al 6º escuadrón – contestó brevemente el teniente.

Renji miró a su alrededor y vió como el resto de grupos ya marchaban hacia sus cuarteles generales.

- Bueno, em...

- Sakurai – añadió Yumi rápidamente.

- Eso, Sakurai; veo que este año no ha sido de los mejores en la academia – dijo mientras sonreia.

- ¿ Perdón? – dijo Yumi algo confundida.

- Este año el nivel ha sido algo más bajo que de costumbre, sólo hay que ver la poca gente que cumple con los requisitos necesarios para entrar en el 6º escuadrón y que han sido elegidos directamente por el capitán Kuchiki.

- Eso quiere decir... que él... quiero decir...- enseguida se apresuró a rectificar- que el capitán Kuchiki... ¿me eligió?

Renji asintió e hizo gesto de que le siguiese. No tardarían en llegar al cuartel general del 6º escuadrón, su nuevo hogar.


End file.
